


Home

by memequeen8995



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coming Home From War, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Soriku - Freeform, how tf do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memequeen8995/pseuds/memequeen8995
Summary: A short, cute drabble I did for my dear Cole when I was coming out of a long dry spell. Riku comes home from the war and surprises Sora.





	Home

Sora had no idea he was coming home. 

In all honesty, Riku had had no idea he was coming home either, not until maybe 24 hours ago. Yet, there he was, on a train from the nearest major airport to their tiny town, heart thumping in his chest like he'd taken too many caffeine pills. In the last six months on tour, nothing had been as nerve-wracking as this, nor had time moved so slowly.

He was just ten minutes away now. How helpful of the conductor to remind him that he was only ten minutes away from the love of his life. He gripped the strap on his army green bag tighter, arm shaking slightly with the tension. His foot thumped away against the metal siding; his boot made a satisfyingly deep noise. One tap a second. How many more taps was that? He was losing count.

Curse the army for doing this shit to him. Riku was _never_ like this.

A thought suddenly enveloped Riku in a new kind of anxiety. What should he do? Would Sora be awake? It was so late... What if the brunet didn't want to see him? He quickly shook away the thought, banishing it. Of course Sora would want to see him. But then... he hadn't heard from him in a while now. Damnit, this was hard.

The train jolted to a halt at the station; in his anxiety, wondering if Sora had moved on, Riku didn't notice how close they'd gotten. With a start, he hustled off the train as fast as he could, searching for the blue sedan his Uber driver had described. Sure enough, a very tired looking young guy was waiting for him close to the gates. They made small talk; it was only about eight minutes from the station to their apartment, and Riku didn't feel like telling a rando his life story out of nerves. He kept quiet, bit his lip, counted minutes with the tapping of his boot on soft carpeted floors. Luckily, it was the middle of the night, so they made it to the apartment in six minutes flat. Riku thanked his driver quickly and grabbed his duffel bag, shuffling for his keys. God forbid he left his keys in Afghanistan... his surprise would be ruined.

As quietly as he could, Riku unlocked their door and slid into the apartment. Lucy was sleeping, and the door didn't seem to alert her. No surprise; she was an old cat who didn't care anymore. He'd give her attention in the morning. His boots and bag were left at the door, hoping not to make too much noise while moving through the apartment. Nothing had changed... nothing major, anyways. Home felt just as wonderful as he'd imagined it would. Quickly, quietly, he slid through the apartment until he reached their bedroom…

There he was. Sleeping like the dead. Riku had to hold back a little chuckle at how deeply Sora slept. God forbid they ever had an intruder while Riku wasn’t home and Sora was asleep.

His heart really was pounding now. Gently, he pulled the covers back and slid into bed behind Sora, hugging the brunet against him like his life depended on it. He was _home_ at last.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a bit more to this because Cole replied and we went back and forth a bit, but I really just wanted to put this part down somewhere because it was cute and meant a lot to me. Let me know if I should add more!


End file.
